The Mew Duo
by lolly185
Summary: Mew and Mew-two must battle the evil Darkrai in order to protect pokemon square and save the legendaries.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the pokemon world pokemon were singing and living in peace until...the ground began to shake

"its an earth quake" cried a pikachu

"I am awake bow down before me "bellowed the voice " I am king darkrai" said darkrai "pokemon square is now mine "

"you cant take over pokemon square " said a caterpie who was scared but brave

"oh yes I can and you're going to watch me " shouted darkrai disgusted that a pokemon would speak to him like that …...2 weeks later darkrai had captured every ledgendary pokemon and thrown them in his dungeon except for mew and mew two

" where are mew and mew two " exclaimed darkrai he didn't know it but celibi escaped from her dungeon she travelled to celadon cave and told the mew duo what happened

" you have to help me darkrai has taken over every ledgendary but us 3 you need to help to go save them but ill help you get there but im too afraid to fight him "cried celbi

"ill help too " said a voice

"who goes there" said mew two

"its me" said the voice again disapointed that they didnt recognise him " its me eevee " said eevee unrevealing his face


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

the gang of 4 pokemon set of for there adventure until they found a portal

"quick through here " celbi said as they walked into the portal the portal led them to a mountain

"what's happening to the mountain its shaking "shouted eevee under all the noise

"this isn't a mountain " said mew two " its a huge tyranitar" they fell over and slipped everywhere on the tyranitar

"I cant hold on any more" shouted eevee

"hold on " shouted celibe but it was to late eevee had slipped and fell off of the tyranitar

"EEVEE" they all screamed they couldn't belive what just happened

then they all jumped of the tyranitar quickly and landed on another hill

"mew two how did you and mew become friends with eevee" celbi questioned

"what happened was we were in pokemon square and there was a tower in front of us we heard someone cry for help and we saw that it was eevee me and mew used physic and lifted him down and ever since we've been best friends with eevee but know eevee gone " said mew two you could tell he was crying


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

all the pokemon were heart broken especially mew two eevee was mew twos best friend next to mew

"hello is anyone there " said a voice

"wait a minute I recognise that voice "said mew two

"wait is that mew two" said the pokemon looking up from his hiding place it was eevee

"EEVEE" shouted mew two " your alive but how I saw you fall off that tyranitar"

"mew used physic on me and lifted me to this mountain where I was hiding because I was afraid of that tyranitar" said eevee

" well we should continue to walk to pokemon square then" said mew two

"did you say pokemon square I can take you there I know the way"said a pokemon

"where are you who are you "questioned eevee

the pokemon suddenly came out of bush that eevee didnt see

"whoa you scared me " said eevee

"hello Im gengar follow me if you want to get to the next portal" they went up another mountain and through a city

"ah im so tired" moaned celibe

"thats the portal " said gengar completely out of breath the pokemon slowly walked up to the portal and went in

"hahahahahahahahaha I tricked you" said gengar as the portal closed the pokemon turned around and saw a ninetales

" you fell into my trap" laughed gengar


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

they were trapped 1 side was gengar 1 side was ninetales

ninetales quickly used fire spin gengar quickly used shadow punch the pokemon were knocked down to the floor suddenly a flash of light appeared

"im sorry eevee" said mew two sadly

"whats happening to me " screamed eevee

"i through a water stone at you it was the only way for us to survive" said mew two dissapointed at what he did suddenly eevee evovled into vaporeon

"quick use hydro pump on ninetales " said mew two he did what mew two told him to do ninetales quickly fell to the ground mew wanted to help mew used physic on gengar

"hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha you cant defeat me it did nothing " laughed gengar suddenly before gengar could do anything to stop them vaporeon used hydro cannon and celebi used leaf storm and mew two and mew used aura sphere gengar fell to the ground

"wheres the portal to get out" yelled mew two frustrated that gengar betrayed him

"its there" said gengar really hurt pointing to the south mew two could see a blue portal the gang of pokemon walked through the portal leaving gengar and ninetales still inside when the portal closed

"here hold this for a minute"said mew two handing vaporeon a stone it was a red blue and silver stone suddenly a flash off light appeared vaporeon suddenly turned into eevee

"that was a de- evolve stone" explained mew two


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"thank you" said eevee "i like eevee more then vaporeon

"im sorry I should not have done that but it was the only way we would have won "whimpered mew two

"well its ok now " said eevee trying to make mewtwo fell better

"ok then where should we go now" said ditto

"who are you "said celibe

"im ditto ive been following you all from when we left celedon cave "explained ditto

"sorry I didnt see you " said mew two a little bit freaked out

"im a really big fan of mew it was so cool when you used aura sphere " said ditto getting too excited

"thanks" said mew two jealously

"your welcome" said ditto happily mewtwo was thinking if the ditto was evil or not mew two really hated dittos he just hated them

ditto was secretly a spy for darkrai when it hit mid night ditto got up he had something with him it was a contacter so he could talk to darkrai

"lord darkrai I have found there camp they are in route 110 just by the side of the mountain

"excellent work ditto call me when they are just out side of pokemon square " he hung up ditto didn't know it but mew two was also awake and was listen to there story

"you …...you betrayed me be prepared to fight" whispered mew two he was to angry to shout he was even to angry to really talk he was just whispering a pidgeot also woke up and was looking at what was

"ah my escape"said ditto almost immediately he transformed into pidgeot and flew away

"well I guess the wild pokemon fled" joked mew two but he was still furious with ditto "wake up every one" yelled mew two immediately everyone woke up

"whats going on " whispered eevee he was so tired he could just collapse "ditto betrayed us" said mew two he was so furious he could punch the nearest pokemon


End file.
